


Только сон; ты помнишь?

by drunk_roxy, fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pining, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_roxy/pseuds/drunk_roxy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020
Summary: Лавеллан привыкает не верить собственной памяти, и смотреть издали, и неслышно вздыхать. Она никогда раньше не влюблялась — но эта любовь, кажется, была с ней всю ее жизнь.
Relationships: Leliana/Female Lavellan, Leliana/Female Tabris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Только сон; ты помнишь?

Впервые она встречает Лелиану после взрыва на конклаве, конечно; но ее лицо — и жесты, и голос, и взгляд, — кажутся смутно знакомыми, как полузабытый сон. Лавеллан думает: показалось, думает: ну кто не знает сестру Соловья, право же — сладкие слова, на губах улыбка, которой в глазах ни отблеска не увидишь, и словно бритва острый кинжал у чужого горла.

Должно быть иначе, думает Лавеллан против воли, должно быть — не так. Звонкой песней, мягким смехом, легкой поступью и быстрой стрелой; розой, что зацвела на иссохшем кусте, — но не так.

В изломе бровей и уголках улыбки — затаенная горечь, боль утраты, или что-то еще, что она не в силах разгадать? 

Смешно это — сестру Соловья разгадывать, но Лавеллан все равно пытается. Ей кажется, это важно. Ей кажется, она вправе.  
Ей много чего кажется.

Лавеллан никак не может решить для себя — пугают ли ее все эти смутные обрывки памяти? или вызывают голодный, жгучий интерес: откуда они, означают ли что-то? Быть может, это еще одно последствие пребывания в Тени — потеряла свои воспоминания, но обрела чужие?

Или же они были с ней и раньше?  
Она никак не может вспомнить.

В Убежище снежно и солнечно. На рассвете по снегу расползаются длинные тени, Лавеллан бредет вдоль них — ей не спится.  
На рассвете всегда происходит что-то, думает она.

Лелиане тоже не спится. Она смотрит на далекие шапки гор, без привычного плаща и огромных перчаток обманчиво беззащитная, хрупкая, знакомая.  
У нее мягкие волосы, думает (знает? вспоминает?) Лавеллан.

Интересно, похвалила бы сестра Соловей ее прическу (вновь?).

— Миледи Вестница.  
— Лелиана, — срывается с языка против воли, и Лавеллан тут же смущенно себя поправляет: — Миледи.  
Чуждо. Горько.

Лавеллан уверяет себя: это потому, что она не привыкла перед шемленами расшаркиваться.  
Она вообще к шемленам не привыкла, а в Убежище они повсюду, давят из себя "миледи", не знают, куда глаза деть, шепчутся: "она хоть знает, кто Андрасте такая?"

Лелиана — одна из немногих, кто ей улыбается.

— Ваше оружие, миледи Вестница, — говорит она мягко, — должна признаться, оно навевает воспоминания.

— Из-за героини Ферелдена? — неуверенно спрашивает Лавеллан.

Лелиана улыбается непривычно светло — и так знакомо, будто ножом по сердцу.

— Не ожидала от себя, — она качает головой, — что стану вот так легко откровенничать с вами. Но да, именно из-за нее. Она тоже предпочитала двуручные мечи — пусть даже они были чересчур тяжелы для кого-то ее роста и сложения, — вскидывает глаза, затем отводит с легкой неловкостью взгляд. — Прошу, не принимайте на свой счет, миледи.

Их с Героиней Ферелдена удивительно много связывает: острые уши, презрительные взгляды отовсюду, тяжелые мечи, слишком много чужих надежд на плечах и — Лелиана.

В не испорченном еще настоящем Лавеллан первым делом оборачивается, чтобы поймать ее взгляд: ясный, холодный, без красных прожилок. "Жива", — первой же мыслью, и на сердце наконец спокойнее.

Ей бы радоваться, что сама выжила, что все остальные в порядке, что магистр пленен, что будущее еще остановить можно, что маги теперь союзники, что в Убежище ждет постель и, возможно, несколько спокойных дней. И она радуется — потом, по пути, перешучиваясь нервно с Варриком.  
А в ту секунду вся она принадлежит Лелиане.

— Могу я, — начинает Лавеллан позже, когда на Убежище опускается морозная ночь, запинается, ей не хватает дыхания, — могу я взять вас за руку?

Перед глазами, стоит их закрыть — красные и зеленые вспышки, чужие изувеченные лица и стрелы, стрелы, стрелы.

— Зачем вам это, миледи? — спрашивает Лелиана, и в ее голосе слышно неподдельное удивление.  
Лавеллан хочет одновременно заплакать и обнять ее, и закричать "потому что я люблю вас, всегда, сколько себя помню", но вместо этого она говорит тихо:  
— Чтобы убедиться, что это реальность, конечно же.

— Что же, я… — она медлит с ответом, не в силах скрыть замешательство. — Не думаю, что мне… Впрочем, возможно, это адекватная реакция на произошедшее с вами, миледи, — она одергивает себя, прямая и строгая, и протягивает ладонь, избегая ее взгляда.

Кажется, что на ее щеках румянец.  
Только кажется, поправляет себя Лавеллан. Она боится поддерживать даже слабый отблеск надежды, но это сильнее нее — словно она пытается потушить лесной пожар одной лишь каплей росы. 

Они обе в перчатках, конечно, но это не важно — потому что она здесь, живая и настоящая. Лавеллан цепляется за ее руку почти судорожно, как утопающая за соломинку, — пытается прогнать из памяти жуткий призрак, которым она стала в несостоявшемся будущем, в сырых и заполненных отблесками красного лириума подземельях Редклифа. 

"Только не она", — думается загнанно. — "Только не сейчас".

Не сейчас. Не с ней.  
Так странно, что им всегда приходится умирать порознь.

Лавеллан отдергивает руку слишком резко.  
— Простите меня, — бросает уже на ходу, — у вас, должно быть, множество дел. Мне не стоило... — она оборачивается, и в глазах Лелианы ей чудится тень беспокойства. — Не стоило отвлекать вас так надолго.

Она знает, что забылась непозволительно, что это не ее чувства и не ее память; так же, как болезненная горечь Лелианы из несостоявшегося будущего не имеют ничего общего с женщиной, что стоит напротив нее.  
Знает, что нужно отпустить.

— Вы вовсе не… — начинает Лелиана, но Лавеллан выбегает из шатра, не дослушав.

Не разбирая дороги, она спускается к замерзшему озеру; здесь ее никто искать не станет, и в тишине думается лучше, и холод, говорят, отрезвляет.  
Ведь правда же, ей нужно подумать и нужно охладить голову — перестать гнаться за туманными отражениями, за смутными обрывками снов. Это только сны, она знает: и драконьи крылья, что закрывают небо, и знакомый смутно голос, что напевает неизвестную ей песню, и заполненный до краев кубок, и страх, и надежда, и несчетные сотни глаз, что следят за каждым шагом. Так похоже на ее нынешние будни, конечно, что легко и спутать; поверх изученных до последней черты шрамов на чужом лице — новый, непривычный слой.

— Знала бы, что окажусь здесь, оделась бы теплее, — бормочет она, растирая озябшие плечи. 

Сквозь редкие облака видны звезды, и она помнит созвездия только лишь по легендам, что слышала когда-то давно у костра. "Смотри", — говорит ей кто-то тихо-тихо, указывая вверх, пока они лежат в высокой траве, вглядываясь в ночное небо. — "Вон то созвездие, его изображают иногда как оседланного грифона". Она смеется, потому что чужие волосы щекочут ей щеку, потому что в десятке звезд ей никак не увидеть цельной картинки, и потому что она до глупого, до смешного счастлива.  
— Никогда не пойму, для чего притворяться, что видишь грифона, если это только лишь точки на небе, — повторяет Лавеллан за прежней-ненастоящей собой и улыбается: это хорошее воспоминание, пусть бы даже и не ее.

За спиной она слышит чей-то вздох — резкий, рваный, — и оборачивается.


End file.
